onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Battles
I've noticed that general information on a battle looks quit ugly. I think it would be good to have a Battle template similar to the one used on wikipedia and in many other wikia. El Chupacabra 14:12, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Seconded. One-Winged Hawk 22:16, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, i've had this idea for a while and I was about to make a forum until i saw this one. Since we list a character's every battle we should make an article about each battleDionit 20:51, December 22, 2011 (UTC) The template I agree with. But I don't think we should make an article for every single battle. That's just too many. Didn't we have a Nami Vs. Kalifa article that got deleted a while back? An article for each battle sounds like a bad idea. 23:35, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :It is a bad idea. Doesn't the Bleach wikia do that? SeaTerror 15:55, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :The Spanish OP wikia has done an article for each battle, but I don't like the final result, I also think it's a bad idea. 16:33, December 24, 2011 (UTC) : I completely disagree on making all the fights into articles.. With the template I dunno... I wanna see a sample first.. A template...then I guess it would be like a table with the possibility to expand and show more info regarding the battle. But it will need a lot of work since every battle will need to be a little described and also I would even recommend an image. I'll make a sample. So tell me when it's done No, this is a bad idea. If we make separate pages for every fight, it would overcrowd the wiki and produce a bunch of useless pages. What would constitute a fight page? Isn't Zoro vs. random Marine soldiers a "fight"? Here is an example of a battles section. Are you guys suggesting that we make this section better? Well I finished the template as a subpage of mine. It's here User:Ricizubi/Template, if you have any suggestions and problems with it, just write them on this forum since this is where we should discuss this. I hope this is what you wanted. I can even show you an example of how it works here: Hope you like it Looks pretty darn good to me. For every battle?That's quite alot of workl 20:43, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I agree with FireFist 553. It is too much work to do it for every single battle for each character involved, especially if it spans multiple chapters. Think about the CP9 fights for example. Those spanned multiple chapters and will just be a pain to write out. This is why we have references. If someone really wants to know the details of a battle, they can watch the episode or read the chapter. I still don't like this idea. 20:50, December 24, 2011(UTC) So we're not going to do it? 21:03, December 24, 2011 (UTC) The template looks nice.. But I still disagree.. It's too much work. If they want to learn about the fight, they should read the actual chapter.. Thats why we have references.. We cant write every detail here. Ok, I think that we need to add a little more detail to the battles, so what if we have a table that shows just basic information, like participants, location, time, and victor, as well as an image. I can create what I am thinking about if you want me too. Alright here it is: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Pacifista15/Sandbox#Battles_Table The chapters are incorrect, because I was in a hurry, but that is the general idea. All the battles for a character will be in one table, so no separate templates. I think the way we list battles now is fine. I mean, we have references for when battles happen. It's superfluous. We're trying to make work by making problems where there aren't any. I mean, it's been a year and a half since anyone commented on this forum and we were fine. So why try to find problems where we don't have any? 00:50, December 25, 2011 (UTC) The point of this format would put all the info in one place, so it is easier for someone to find out information quickly without sifting through several pages. Just sayin. Can I just leave a note here, we once had Joekiddo making pages for battles but honestly.... It created a lot of work and was in the end pointless. After a few we voted them out. I believe Nami Vs the soap CP9 woman had a page once. It creates a lot of pages that are hard to manage, and trust someone who did sit there and try to work with them, they ain't easy. their names are also subject to debate especially when we have characters those names are desputed. This is something that chapter and episode, as well s character histories, already handle quite nicelty. Plus, nobody really searched for them in the search engine, making their existence nothing but fanfluff. In other words, don't create more work for the edito4rs then we need, in fact we only list battled on characters pages because it was a quick list system we had set up originally to help find where all the fighting style moves were and that kind of thing. knowing Luffy fought Rob Lucci made ti a LOT easier to research the Gomu gomu no mi. One-Winged Hawk 18:19, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I personally find the list of battles superfluous, since there is the history section for that. Anyway if you think the final results will pay the work go ahead, I'll help making the template. :I think you just pointed out the flaw in the template and battles altogether. What we had THEN might be worth reconsidering NOW, and theres little point in rewriting whats already in the history section, thus rending ther template uneeded. It might be better to vote on if we even need the battles section anymore first before you start work on templates. One-Winged Hawk 20:59, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :Now that you mention it, the major battles thing seems kind of stupid.....should we just delete them and be done with it? ::We had something like this not so long ago with the chapters where we had both a short and long summery mentionined on the page. What was important in the original build of the wikia isn't always important now. its not like I can influence anything on the wikia anymore since its been 3 years now since I was an important contributor on this wikia. I'm just here to throw in explainations about these days and sort the trivia sections. Not like I can do much. If the other editors are fine with it then thats okay, it doesn't effect me anyway and its whether or not everyone is fine with the change. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 21:38, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I think we should at least add the episodes for each battle in the major battles section Dionit 16:24, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::My proposal would be to delete the major battles section once and for all......or maybe move it to the episode or chapter page. If someone wants to know major battles, every character has a detailed history section for that. Is it really necessary? 16:43, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :No, keep the battles sections, just put sources as to when they started. People like fights, and the major battles section is a good way to extract them. 17:39, December 29, 2011 (UTC)